


To Touch The Stars

by dreamingofescape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Ice Skating, M/M, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Trans Character, trans akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofescape/pseuds/dreamingofescape
Summary: Akaashi wants nothing more than to skate again on a real team. The problem? He’s transgender and doesn’t believe he’d be allowed on the boys’ team. Then he meets Bokuto who he starts to practice with. Will Bokuto be able to get him a spot on the team. Or will Akaashi just be left with this empty need for the rest of his life?i’m bad at summaries rip but here’s the haikyuu boys meet figure skating au no one asked fordedicated to my lovely friend jasper ily bub
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlemekenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemekenma/gifts).



Still, frosty air hung around Akaashi. He barely paid attention to fridgeness around him, only putting his focus onto the ice before him. And the people on the ice. He had managed to find himself a hiding place at the top of the bleachers in the ice rink. The boys’ figure skating team was having practice today, and despite not being able to join the team, Akaashi decided to come watch. 

Having to stop his favorite sport was the most heartbreaking thing Akaashi has ever had to do but he couldn’t continue living as a girl. As a LIE. The happiest he had ever been was on the ice, in front of a crowd of people cheering him on. That was all over now though. Despite that, he just could not shake the want, the need, to be on the ice again. 

Akaashi looker around and noticed he wasn’t the only one to show up to watch the practice. He then noticed the pudding haired boy that was in his Statistic’s class. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to go at least introduce himself.

Akaashi approached the smaller boy and clears his throat. “Mind if I sit here?”

The pudding head barely gave him a glance before saying, “Uh go ahead.”

“My name is Akaashi by the way. You’re Kozume, right?”

“Um Kenma is fine,” Kenma then went back to his hand held game. Akaashi noted that he didn’t seem much like a talker and decided to not force him into any conversation.

They sat in silence for a bit. Just watching the skaters get warmed up. That was until a group of girls took the seat in front of them.

“Oh look! There’s Kuroo!”

“He’s so hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.”

“I might ask him out after practice! It’d be a dream if he says yes.”

Akaashi noticed Kenma tensed up beside him and was glaring at the three girls. If looks could kill, they wouldn’t last long. Of course it didn’t take much to put two and two together and figure out Kenma was dating that Kuroo dude. 

“Hey, uh, are you okay?” Akaashi whispered to him.

“Yeah. It’s not like they have a chance anyway,” Kenma muttered just loud enough for Akaashi to hear. Akaashi could barely contain his laughter. “Sorry if I’m being to nosy but why did you come to watch practice?”

Akaashi’s smile almost immediately faded. “I, um, I used to be a skater. But I can’t anymore, so I decided to come watch instead.”

Kenma only nodded his head. It was relieving that he didn’t ask any questions because Akaashi didn’t feel like lying. 

The rest of practice was viewed in silence for the pair. At some point, Kenma slid his phone over with the new contacts page open so wordlessly Akaashi typed his phone number in and smiled at Kenma. 

When it was time to go, they collected their stuff and walked out together. Once at the entrance, they split ways with a small wave from each of them. Kenma to the entrance to the locker rooms and Akaashi to the bathrooms. 

Thankfully it was a gender neutral bathroom so he didn’t have to worry about anyone else. Once in, he did his business and washed his hands. 

He looked at himself in the mirror for a second. He hated what he saw. He gripped the sink tightly but couldn’t look away from his reflection. He felt like the same scared little girl when he first started skating. He felt like something had been taken from him when he quit and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the feeling. 

‘Why am I like this. I just want it to stop. Why couldn’t have I just been a girl so I could have stayed.’

He knew why though. He felt like a liar. He wasn’t a girl and he knew that but sometimes he wished he could have just pretended. Just for awhile longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto is a big dumb gay owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to bones and kens ;))

The first thing Akaashi noticed when he exited the bathroom was the figure skating team grouped up near the entrance. He had hoped to escape the building unnoticed so he could get home and snuggle with his cat but luck never seemed to be on his side.

“Hey, Akaashi, right?” the guy with spikey black hair stopped him by stepping right in front of him. ‘Kenma’s new friend?”

“Um, yeah, thats me,” Akaashi muttered. He wasn’t trying to sound off-putting, he was just not that great with people. He never quite understood people so he didn’t know really how to interact with them. 

“Okay well Kenma, Bokuto and I are going out for pizza and we’re dragging you along,” spikey hair said confidently. 

Akaashi didn’t know how to respond but thankfully he didn't have to.

“Kuroo, you can’t just force him to do things,” Kenma butted in. His voice wasn’t loud but it was definitely firm. Kuroo just scratched his neck and apologized softly. 

Akaashi was surprised that the short, soft spoken Kenma would have that kind of effect on someone as tall and muscular as the spikey haired dude. Kenma called him Kuroo?

“Now Akaashi, would you like to join us for dinner,” Kenma asked in his usual soft voice. “We’re just ordering pizza to Kuroo and I’s place and watching a movie.”

“Yeah, sure that sounds-” Akaashi wasn’t able to finish his sentence due to a loud “HEY HEY HEY” coming from behind them.

“Hey Bokuto,” Kuroo said to the approaching owl like man. Akaashi wasn't gonna lie, this Bokuto guy was kinda hot. “Looks like we’re all here so let's go.”

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hand, who had been very distracted by a game on his phone and started walking pretty quickly. Kenma had managed to shove his phone in his pocket and grab Akaashi by his shirt sleeve. Bokuto got in front and held Kuroo’s hand so they all looked like ducklings being pulled by a big dumb owl. 

Eventually they made it to an apartment building not too far from campus and let go of each other. They all quickly piled into the lobby and then the elevator, thankful to finally be out of the cold. 

“Okay so I meant to ask this earlier but who’s this cutie,” Bokuto said, pointing at Akaashi.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he mumbled. He decided to ignore the ‘cutie’ comment for the time being. 

The rest of the ride up was spent with Kuroo and Bokuto messing around and Akaashi and Kenma sending each other glances and shaking their heads.

Soon enough they were all piled in the homey apartment, and sitting in a circle on the floor. 

“Okay I think the best thing to do is start with everyone’s pronouns while we wait for the pizza to arrive,” announced Kuroo. “I’ll start. He/him.”

Akaashi wasn’t expecting this but he was definitely happy about it.

“I’m nonbinary so they/them for me,” Kenma mumbled before going back to their mobile game. 

“He/they,” Bokuto exclaimed proudly.

“He/him,” Akaashi said shyly but with a small smile. He never had the chance to say his pronouns outloud. It almost felt validating to him.

“So Akaashi, Kenma tells me you used to skate. Why'd ya quit?” Kuroo asked. 

The question had almost taken away his breath. “I, um, I just don’t think I would be welcomed onto any teams any time soon.”

“Why?” This time it was Bokuto who had asked. Why did they have to be so nosey? He didn’t want to continue to have to lie to them.

Thankfully Akaashi was saved from answering by a knock at the door. He let out a soft sigh and let go of his arms that he didn’t even realize he had squeezed to himself.

Everyone immediately dove into the pizza when Kuroo came back in it. Kuroo sat with Kenma in his lap in the recliner and Bokuto and Akaashi sat on the couch. After a lot of bickering, the movie Cloud Atlas was decided on. It was a weird movie but Bokuto seemed to really enjoy it.

At some point during the movie, Bokuto’s head found its way to Akaashi’s lap. While he was a little shocked he didn’t mind and ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cookie to anyone who spots the in another life reference


	3. Authors Note

Hi guys! Zim here. 

I did wanna apologize for misgendering kenma right after saying their pronouns. I’m enby too and would never purposely misgender someone even if they’re fictional. I have corrected it and once again i am really sorry about that.

Also I promise i have not forgotten about this story. I’m a full time college student and i work full time so i barely ever have time for anything these days. I do wanna try to update soon but I cant make any promises. 

I hope you’re all doing well and taking care of yourselves!! Thank you for reading my story <33

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! i’m really excited about starting this fic!


End file.
